gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vagner
|related = X80 Proto FMJ |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = |handlingname = |textlabelname = |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dewbauchee Vagner is a prototype hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Independence Day Special continuation of the Gunrunning update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car heavily resembles the prototype hypercar, particularly in the elongated design, frontal fascia and greenhouse area scaling. The shape of front headlights seems to be inspired by the ones found in the . The headlights are inspired by the ones found in the Porsche Mission E. The rear lights seems to be inspired by the Nio EP9. Exhaust resemblances the one found in the Bugatti Chiron. The Vagner is distinctive by its sleek cockpit design and lightweight bodywork, complete with a sloped underside that not only decreases the car's profile, but would also increase downforce. Various parts are seen around the entire bodywork design, where the same bodywork serves as the base structure of the vehicle and featuring rounded arches for the wheels. The sides features large vents that are connected to the gull-wing doors, while the rear area features sleek sideskirts that are independent from the main bodywork. The headlights are of an oval shape and split into four smaller sections, with the front turning lights seen as an horizontal bar located between the main lights. The tail lights are of a triangle shape with a third horizontal light bar, which are used as the position lights for the vehicle, leaving the inner triangle-shaped lights as the braking and turning lights. The reverse lights can be seen close to the triangle-shaped lights, aligned with the underside diffusers located next to the rear wheels. The underside is entirely made of carbon fiber, with two small strips running across the vehicle, plus a third one housing the exhaust tubes. The cockpit is rounded and sleek, featuring a separation strip between the driver's cabin and the engine compartment, with an interior that is mostly composed of carbon fibre, found around the dash, gauge cluster and central console (a trait also shared with the X80 Proto, although smaller). The huge diffuser only has two strakes right next to the wheels, which would increase downforce in real life. Much like the Drift Tampa, ETR1, RE-7B, Tyrus and Vortex, the Vagner features the use of racing slicks for the stock rims, as with the previously mentioned vehicles, this has no effect on performance, and is purely cosmetic. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Vagner is one of the fastest cars available in the game, possessing great top speed and a very good handling. The low suspension gives the car great stability when turning on a corner, however the back end can be prone to lose control if going over a significant bump. The Vagner's decent acceleration allows it to move quickly after taking a turn correctly, which can be an advantage on tracks with many low speed corners. However, the Vagner's acceleration is not as efficient or consistent as other supers such as the Osiris and Tempesta. Thanks to downforce and the bump taking ability of the Vagner, the car can take very fast corners at speeds uncomparable to most other supercars. However, supercars such as the Tempesta and Zentorno are better at taking slower corners and hairpins. On a straight line, the Vagner is competitive, having a higher top speed than the regular Nero but lower than the Itali GTB Custom. Statistic-wise, the Vagner rivals the X80 Proto. The X80 is AWD while Vagner is RWD, resulting in less understeer overall. However this is insignificant in slower corners when the Vagner's downforce statistic results in less cornering grip. Brakes are slightly stronger on the Vagner than the X80. The Vagner has higher traction statistics as well compared to the X80. Lastly, the Vagner weighs 100 kg more than the X80. Both cars can clip curbs. The engine cover/cam cover design appears to be reused from the Furore GT and Rapid GT, appearing to be a V8 engine. The engine sound can be said to be similar to that of the X80 Proto, but with a higher pitch, and that of the Specter. Because of the high power of the engine, and the excessive amount of revolutions per minute, the car tends to backfire when downshifting. Constantly hitting the brake when at high speeds can result in large backfires which have a louder sound than any other backfires on vehicles. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Vagner-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Vagner-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Vagner on Legendary Motorsport. Vagner-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Promotional advertisement of the Vagner. Vagner-GTAO-Ad.PNG|Promotional advertisement seen when GTA V is loading. Vagner-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport, for $1,535,000. Trivia General *The vehicle is named after , composer of the , an obvious play on the name. See Also *X80 Proto - A similar two-door hyper car featured in the continuation of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. *FMJ - Another supercar with designs influenced from Aston Martin, introduced in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Navigation }} ru:Vagner Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs